Lights
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Drarry Christmas drabble. Harry had put up lights everywhere.


Nothing too special of extravagant. Finally getting the chance to write again. Written using Gringotts Prompt Bank Christmas Themed Prompts: Christmas Tree / Decorations / Apple Cider

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

Even with a heating charm over the house, the floors were frozen under his socked feet. Draco padded along, tugging his sweatshirt tighter to him. His tired eyes made out the lights decorating the inside of the home, but as he rubbed the sleep from them he didn't make any effort to pay them attention. He'd been up all night with Harry put up those gaudy decorations. Honestly, who hung lights inside the house?

Stepping into the kitchen, a small smile pulled across Draco's lips. He hadn't understood Harry's enthusiasm over the decorations. The old Gryffindor had come home with bags full of Christmas lights and garland and had dedicated half the day to putting up all these bright flickering lights inside their home. Now both the inside and outside were wrapped in green and red and blinding white. Draco hadn't had the heart to go against his desires thought. Harry had been so excited about their first Christmas together that Draco would have gone along with any of his desires.

Throwing the fridge open, Draco blinked at the boxes of take out and half gallons of milk. He reached in, grabbing the bottle of apple cider and removing the lid. It was cold against his throat and did nothing to warm him up. He ran the back of his hand over his bottom lip, whipping away the cider that remained. There was only about a few drinks left in the bottle and he figured he'd finish it off by time he got back into bed.

Shutting the fridge, Draco made his way out of the kitchen and back towards the warmth of bed. He stepped into the front room. A little more awake this time, he got a face full of the decorations. He hadn't gotten the chance to really appreciate their work last night as they had been a little… distracted…

The living room looked like Christmas had thrown up on it. Lights hung along the corners of each wall and wrapped around the door frames. The fireplace was covered in so much garland that Draco felt it had to have been considered a fire hazard. Red and green glittered on every surface. After this holiday he was sure he'd never want to see those colors again.

The Christmas tree was the worst offender in all of this. The thing was gigantic – Harry had dragged him for two hours out in some tree lot in order to ensure they found the biggest tree possible. The branches went in all directions as if it were trying to spill out from the corner it was placed in. The tree topper was wedged into place. The tree was covered with glittery green and red garland just as the remainder of the house was. Ornaments of various size and shape were tied along the branches in more numbers than Draco had tried to count. The lights wrapped around it were twinkling in white and gold.

The thing looked so cluttered. So different than the trees his mother used to put up for the holidays. Narcissa had believed in precisions and class when it came to decorating the tree. Harry seemed to think that if it could fit in the tree, it belonged in the tree. There was no shortage of enthusiasm in any activity Harry participated in. Christmas was no different.

Taking another sip of the cider, Draco had to admit that was one of the many things he loved about Harry. He never did anything without the upmost of passion.

Draco took another swig of the cider, finishing off the container. Dropping it into the small waste bin, he rubbed his eyes and wandered out of the living room. The dazzling lights were lost behind him as he slowly stepped through the hallway. After a few moments, and quite a few yawns, Draco pushed the door to the bedroom open.

It was warmer in there. He wasted no time in throwing the comforter back and climbing into the bed. The moment his head touched the pillow, a pair of arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. He found himself being pulled into Harry's chest as the brunette continued to sleep. Draco grinned, working to get as close as he could to the sleeping male.

The bedroom door remained open and the slightest flickering of a green light could be seen through the space. Rolling his eyes, Draco flicked his wrist, calling for the door to close and block out the flashing of Christmas lights down the hall that honestly did not need to be that bright.


End file.
